


The Path to Queenship

by DraksonNightKell



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, Sex, Transformation, Vore, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraksonNightKell/pseuds/DraksonNightKell
Summary: At Vahlen's outpost, a lone former XCOM operative is left guarding subject Gamma. Alone and isolated, both soldier and Viper King begins seeking someone to share their time with.





	The Path to Queenship

I was one of the survivors of the destruction of the XCOM base. Managed to get out with Dr. Vahlen and Big Sky, then helped the former with setting up her new base in an abandoned alien containment facility. When her little pet subjects Alpha and Beta went wild and got out, she left with the rest to track and hunt them down, leaving me in charge of this place. Only other being left was subject Gamma, a Viper King. I was to observe it and make notes of its behavior, you know, the usual science stuff. He was quite docile and calm, then again, his containment area was enormous too. Lots of space to be free and just roam around, not caring about the world on the other side of the glass and metal.

 

Then one day, as I was having my regular morning cup of coffee while standing at the massive window, he came up to me. Looked straight at me. And I realized what the doctor had meant with him being unique; there was some sort of higher intelligence than the more feral, carefree behavior I had witnessed behind those black eyes. I stared at him in surprise, placing a hand on the glass as I tried to figure out why he had come up to look at me. And then, he did the same. Slowly lifted his hand and placed it on his side of the glass, exactly where I had mine. He looked at me, his tongue darting out to taste the air, then he slithered back among the rocks and pillars. I was left so confused as to what had just happened. He had not only acknowledged my presence, he had replicated my gesture. He was way more intelligent than any of us had originally presumed.

 

The next morning I was back at the window, though at a little distance away from it. After a while the Viper King noticed me and came up to the glass, placing a hand on it like yesterday and looking at me. What I did next would have earned me a serious scolding from Vahlen if she was here; I walked over to the entrance into the containment area and opened it, walking inside. As to why I did it, I have no good explanation. It was just a spur of the moment idea. Gamma noticed immediately, coming over towards me real fast. That’s when I started regretting the idea, but I knew there was no way out in time. I closed my eyes as he wrapped his coils around me, having seen other soldiers getting bound and crushed by Vipers in the field. I felt his body press around me… but he didn’t tighten his binds. I opened my eyes again, looking up at him. He was wrapped around me, but gently, and he leaned down to meet my gaze.

 

“What… what are you doing?”

 

I asked softly, and he hissed gently in response as he lowered his torso and head to be on level with me. He placed a hand on my cheek, looking into my eyes, and I swear his mouth moved to imitate a smile.

 

“Not… enemiesss.”

 

That threw me off-guard. Gamma could speak English? I raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on his.

 

“Not enemies? You mean, you’re friendly?”

 

“Friendly, yesss.”

 

He nodded, tongue flicking out to taste the air. Whether on purpose or not, it brushed against my nose. I was still surprised, trying to take all this info in. Without warning he let go and slithered away again, back to the rocks and stone pillars. I looked in the direction he had gone, then headed back out into “my” part of the facility, back to the small shack that was my home. I got to making my cup of coffee, noting down the odd behavior. I had a strange feeling in my chest, and I couldn’t stop thinking about Gamma’s smile. And his eyes...

 

Later that day I walked back into the enclosure, walking further into his territory than just beyond the door. As I moved between the large rocks and pillars, I spotted Gamma’s light blue scales slithering towards me. He came over and wrapped himself around me like earlier, but this time I placed my hand on his cheek before he could.

 

“You’ve been watching me too, haven’t you?”

 

“Yesss.”

 

He nodded, blinking slowly. Before I could say or do anything he leaned forward, pressing his mouth against mine, and I felt his tongue dart out to wrap around mine. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Was he kissing me? He wrapped his arms around me, pressing himself towards me. I felt his tongue going deeper, down into my throat. I almost gagged out of reflex, and he soon pulled back out again. I coughed slightly, trying to catch my breath, before looking him in the eyes.

 

“Did you… did you just kiss me?”

 

“Yesss.”

 

“Do you know what kissing usually means?”

 

“Yesss.”

 

He nodded again, and gave me another kiss. A quick one this time, before uncoiling and pulling back slightly.

 

“I alone. You alone. But together now.”

 

“Together? You mean, you really...”

 

“Love? Yesss.”

 

My cheeks went warm and I smiled softly, before grabbing hold of his hand and planting a kiss on his mouth in response. His eyes widened in surprise, but he smiled again as I pulled away. My attention was drawn downwards as I heard a “slich” noise, and I was not really ready for what the source was; from between the scales on his abdomen, coming out a small slit, was a rather large reptilian member. It was pink at the tip, gradiating into a faint purple for the main part before going dark blue at the hilt.

 

“Oh… you’re...”

 

I fell silent as a second member slid out beside the first, and they both stood erect. I could feel a bulge in my pants in response as I stared at them, smelling their scent. He said he loved me… he really wanted me. I looked up at him, and he smiled gently at me.

 

“Want mate?”

 

He asked softly, leaning down and hissing seductively in my ear as he placed a hand on my chest and took my jacket and shirt off, the other starting to unbutton my pants. He must have observed me more than I thought, because he knew exactly how to get my pants off. His powerful tail coiled around me, lifting me up as he pulled my pants down, followed by my underwear. He didn’t care waiting for my answer, it seemed; my hard manhood was enough to confirm it for him. He hissed softly again, placing me down as he curled his tail around into a pile, laying me down on top of it. His scales were soft and smooth against my naked body, and I felt one of his members poking at my rear as he spread my legs, leaning over me.

 

“Jussst relax, human.”

 

He smiled and applied a little force, slipping his large rod into my rear. It slid in easily, and I gasped as I felt it fill me.

 

“Oh god… you’re so big… did you put the whole thing in at once?”

 

“No, jussst half.”

 

Half? The massive serpent cock inside me was just half of it? I was about to voice my concern when he pushed forward again, and I almost saw stars at the sudden expansion of my internals. I looked down, short of breath, and saw that I was to the hilt on one, his other member ending up beside my own. He grabbed hold of my sides and slowly pulled out again, and the feeling was… indescribable. While it was somewhat painful, it was so in a good way. I felt him sliding back out until just the tip was inside, before he pushed back in again, causing me to moan in delight. He kept going at a slow pace, leaning down to kiss me again. His tongue coiled around mine, and I grabbed hold of his shoulders as he kept pushing in and pulling out. It did not take long before he pushed himself all the way in, tongue going down my throat once more as I felt his member swell, spreading a warmth inside me, and on my belly as he reached his climax. The sensation caused me to come too, spreading my seed on my belly as well where it mixed with his. He pulled his tongue out and smiled, short of breath as well.

 

“Hah… Gamma… that was...”

 

“You are ssso good...”

 

He hissed lovingly, licking my cheek as he pulled out, his two members gone somewhat soft now. I sat up in his coils, catching my breath as he nuzzled my forehead.

 

“Thank you, Gamma, you felt good too… if a little big.”

 

“Isss late now, you sssleep.”

 

He picked me up in his arms, wiping the spilled juices on my belly away with a hand while his tail gathered up my discarded clothes. He slithered back towards the door, placing me down and putting the clothes beside me.

 

“Sssleep well, mate.”

 

He leaned in and kissed me softly before heading back among the rocks, members slowly pulling back into his body. I picked up my clothes and headed back to my bunk, wiping down before I put some clothing back on and laid down, thinking of what had just happened. I had breached containment twice in one day, Vahlen would throw me to the dogs just for that. But Gamma… he really was in love with me. And he had proven it by…

 

“Oh god, if the squad finds out I had sex with an alien...”

 

But it had felt so amazing, though. Gamma was so gentle, so nice, so… loving. He had called me his mate. He was aware that I couldn’t really give birth to anything, no matter how much he put in me, right? I sighed, turning over in the bunk to look out the small window facing the containment. He was nowhere to be seen. My eyes felt heavy, and slowly closed as I drifted off to sleep, filled with dreams about that beautiful Viper King.

 

The next morning I walked over to the enclosure again, stopping at the window to look inside. A few minutes passed before I spotted Gamma, and he spotted me too, dashing over to the window and placing his hand on it. I placed mine by his and smiled, before walking over to the entrance and stepping inside. Before I knew it he had wrapped me up in his tail and slithered further into the containment.

 

“Missssed you, mate.”

 

He said softly as he put me down, coming up and kissing me again. I returned it happily, pressing my body against his as my hand ran down his front until I found the slit, reaching inside. He gasped softly as I caressed one of his hidden members, causing it to come out, already fully hardened. The second followed shortly after, and I kept stroking them both as I looked up at him with a smile.

 

“So Gamma, how does it feel?”

 

“Feelsss ssso good… mmm...”

 

I smirked and crouched down, placing my mouth just in front of one of them. The scent was so strong with his manhoods right in front of my face, and I leaned in to plant a kiss on the tip. Gamma gasped again, placing a hand on my head as I opened my mouth and took part of it in. Gods, he tasted good! He moaned in pleasure as I began slowly sucking on it. He must have been very excited as it only took a few seconds before he pressed my head towards it, causing his member to go down _into_ my throat, spurting out his seed practically straight into my belly. He held me there for a few seconds before letting go, and I pulled my head away with a gasp.

 

“Gamma! I can’t take all of it in my mouth, please! That’s impossible.”

 

“Impossssible?”

 

He asked with a smile, standing me up and pulling my trousers down, looking at my erect manhood.

 

“I will ssshow you.”

 

His tongue came out and coiled around it, moving up and down. His hand took hold of mine as I groaned in response, having to hold onto his head for support as my legs felt weak. Gamma noticed and shifted his tail so I could sit down on it, tongue-coil rubbing up and down all the time before he positioned his head directly above my member. He let go with his forked tongue and instead began sucking like I had, going partway down.

 

_Hah, see? Not so easy, is it?_

 

He pulled up, then down again, going over halfway this time.

 

_Okay, you got some skills there, but there’s no way you-_

 

As he pulled up the third time, he moved his mouth all the way down to my hilt, and looked up at me with a look that said “told you so”.

 

“God, Gamma… you’re...”

 

He pulled all the way up again before taking my entire manhood again, and kept going like it. Seeing as I was above average length, I couldn’t believe that he managed to actually take it all. I could feel the inside of his throat with my tip, as well as his tongue moving up and down while it was inside. The combined pleasures were too much and I let loose as he came down again, swallowing it all. As my climax passed he slowly, slowly pulled out again, as if to tease me. His tongue flicked against my tip as he looked up at me, before raising his torso and spreading my legs. I could see that he was hard again, ready to go another round.

 

“Ssso, ssspeaking of impossssible...”

 

He chuckled, pressing his two members together with a hand before prodding against my rear with both. I shook my head in disbelief. No way this would work. I had enough trouble with one, two would rip me apart.

 

“Gamma, I don’t think-”

 

My sentence was cut off by my cry of surprise and pain as he forced himself inside, and it felt like I was gonna be split in half. He leaned closer to me, tongue flicking at my nose.

 

“Trussst me.”

 

I looked him in the eyes, and I saw all his emotions within; love, passion, excitement, a hint of concern. Not a sign of malice. I nodded slowly, panting.

 

“Okay, Gamma...”

 

He smiled and nuzzled my cheek as he slowly pushed his way deeper into me, and I had to close my eyes. Eventually he stopped, and I looked at him once more, dazed.

 

“Can’t get further in?”

 

He chuckled, moving his torso up so I could look down at where he had penetrated me.

 

“I am all the way inssside you.”

 

He wasn’t joking; the Viper King had gone to the hilt on both members, and I had a visible bulge as a result. He began pulling out, stopping halfway before pushing in again. He kept this up at a steady pace, and I was soon clinging to him under the force. He was panting as well, tongue hanging out as he kept on thrusting into me with all his might. This time, I was the first to climax, my juice sticking to the scales on his belly. A few seconds later he climaxed too, and I could feel his seed being deposited deep in me as his members swelled and twitched. I let go of the tight embrace and looked at him, smiling lovingly. He returned it, still panting, before laying his torso down on top of me, exhausted.

 

Minutes passed as his members softened, slowly sliding out of me. We must have both passed out or fallen asleep from the exertion, because I remember waking up again to him kissing me, smiling as he pulled away.

 

“You love me too, mate?”

 

I smiled, placing a hand on his chest.

 

“Of course I do, Gamma.”

 

The Viper King nodded, then leaned closer and whispered.

 

“Isss one thing I can do. To make usss truly matesss. Bring us clossser.”

 

“Gamma, I’d love to be closer to you than anything.”

 

He smiled and pulled away, moving so he was at my feet. As I looked at him in confusion, he unhinged his jaw, grabbed my feet and… pushed them into his mouth? My eyes widened in panic, but the tip of his tail came up to brush my cheek gently. He moved away, re-hinging his jaw.

 

“Trussst.”

 

Did I trust him? I had trusted him enough to let him go to the hilt with both rods in my rear. I nodded, smiling to him.

 

“I trust you.”

 

He returned the smile and resumed what he had started, slowly coming up towards my torso as he began swallowing me whole. Once his maw was at my chest he stood up on his tail, and I started to slide down into him, bit by bit. I resisted the urge to spread my arms wide and pull myself up as they slid past his fangs. He raised an arm, pushing my head down gently before closing his mouth, leaving me in the darkness. Inside him. I could feel the inside of him all around me, and it was tight. I did my best to stay calm, though I was starting to panic slightly. Until I heard his muffled voice.

 

“Relax, my mate. You will be back sssoon. Just ressst.”

 

I felt his hand stroking my back through his belly, and I did as he told. I relaxed. My body started feeling numb and tingly, and I began fading in and out of sleep. I lost all track of time in the dark insides of my beloved Gamma, soothed by his voice from the outside.

 

Eventually I came too fully, feeling the muscles that surrounded me pushing me up again. I could hear Gamma cough and gag as he worked to get me out, opening his mouth. I squinted at the harsh light, and then I felt the fresh, cold air on my body before it hit the ground, wet and slimy. I blinked slowly, trying to get used to the light again as I got my hands under me. I noticed something off about them. The color… they were a pinkish red. And scaled. My fingers were slim and long, ending in sharp, black nails. I rolled myself over and looked down at my body; I was covered in scales. Gamma was still regurgitating the lengths of a tail – MY tail – and I realized what had happened. I reached down, touching the breastlike growths on my chest, before reaching down further to where my manhood had once been. Instead of finding it, my hand slipped into a new opening, and I gasped in surprise. It was so sensitive. Gamma came over, placing a hand on my cheek while the other stroked my… hood? I had a hood like him now, except for the small spikes.

 

“My mate, you look beautiful...”

 

He hissed softly, tongue darting out at me. He grabbed hold of my hands and helped me up, holding onto me until I found balance on my new tail. I looked over my pink-red scaled body once more; there was no denying it. I was a Viper. Somehow he had turned me into a female Viper. I looked up at him, meeting his gaze. I couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Ssso, I am one of your kind now?”

 

“Yesss, you are. And you look beautiful, my queen.”

 

Queen… of course. I looked down at my body again, smiling as I realized what this meant. Gamma seemed eager, pressing himself against me as we dropped to the floor, tails coiling around each other. I felt his members prodding at my new entry, and smiled at him. He returned it before pushing inside, causing me to moan loudly. It was so sensitive, and the new and foreign feeling was bliss. He did not hold back, pumping faster and faster. In response, my moans of pleasure become more and more frequent as I felt him inside me, in a way I had never experienced before.

 

“My Queen… let me impregnate you. Carry forth our brood.”

 

Gamma whispered softly, pressing his forehead to mine. I reached up and stroked his hood, before a blissful climax overtook us both. Our tails rippled as my insides gripped down and pleasured his members, causing him to send his seed into my womb. Just as the height died down and I thought we were done he started again, going until our second climax. And so the night went on, until we were both too exhausted to stay awake. We must have mated 50 or so times in a row before we couldn’t go on.

 

 

Vahlen and the others never returned but I don’t mind. This facility is me and Gamma’s home now. But not for long. At the moment I am curled up around our large nest of eggs, eagerly awaiting the day they will hatch. Gamma is approaching me again, members out, stiff and ready to go another night. I may have just laid these two dozen eggs, but I am happy to get another clutch. For he is my King, and now at last, I am his Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is one I was really, really nervous about posting. The last NSFW story I did was a success, but with this one I felt like I was pushing what I was able to write. And thus, I was seriously worried that people would not like what was included. But some friends talked me into going for it anyway, so here it is. Hope you enjoyed it. I mean, if you're reading this that means you went through the story. Or maybe you just skipped down to the notes. In either case, I do hope you like the story :3


End file.
